Entre Las Sombras
by Ceres-Windam
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado por que Sesshomaru nunca ha querido la perla de shikón?, ¿Por que a pesar de ser tan poderosa la sacerdotisa Midoriko murió en aquel combate? ¿Por que de repente Sesshomaru trata bien a los humanos (como a Rin)? o en todo caso ¿por que los odia tanto (a los humanos)? No dejen de saberlo aquí en mi nueva historia "Entre las Sombras " dedicado a mi amado Sesshomaru


Mis personajes son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía tomando fragmentos de la leyenda original de Inuyasha.

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

.

**Entre las Sombras**

**.**

**.**

Indignado ante la tontería de que llegara a engendrarse un hibrido como su familiar, se decidió ir a investigar si era verdad que su padre se había involucrado con una humana. Grande fue su rabia al enterarse que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Empero no tenía ni la mitad de poder de su padre como para enfrentarse a él por semejante bajeza.

—¿Tienes que ir, Padre? — su ira solo era controlada debido a que estaba ante la presencia del más poderoso youkai, Inu no Taishō.

—¿Lo evitarás, Sesshomaru? — no le hacía falta hacerlo, de cualquier manera ya todo estaba hecho y a su padre le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Se sintió indignado al haber confirmado que existía alguien quien tuviera su misma sangre pero que estaba mezclada con la tan repugnante sangre humana.

—No pienso hacerlo pero,— se quedó unos momentos sin articular palabra mientras el viento agitaba su plateado y largo cabello, su mirada fría se mantuvo fija en la espalda de su padre, quizá esperando el preciso momento para atacar su cuerpo ya ensangrentado por no haberse recuperado de la batalla anterior — antes de que algo suceda... espero que Souunga y Tessaiga me sean entregadas —. Como sucesor de su padre, cruelmente esperando su muerte o deseando asesinarlo él mismo. Su deseo había sido siempre que le fueran entregadas las espadas más poderosas que poseía: Tessaiga, la que puede derrotar 100 o más demonios con un solo movimiento; Souunga, la más poderosa de todas, esa que puede abrir las puertas del mismo infierno.

—Eso no es posible, con lo que te he dicho ¿matarías a tu propio padre?... — esto era algo que el mismo Sesshomaru había planeado desde hacía ya tiempo, derrotar al más poderoso yokai con sus propias manos — ¿qué harías con semejante poder?... — quizá construirse un imperio, el más grande de todos — ¿Para que quieres mayor fuerza?

—El camino de la supremacía solo señala hacia adelante. Solo obteniéndolo seré capaz de adoptar ese camino — sus palabras resonando con fuerza contra el aire del acantilado.

—Supremacía... Sesshomaru, ¿tienes algo que proteger?— Inu no Taishō siempre fue consciente de las intenciones de su hijo primogénito, sin embargo, deseaba la respuesta, aunque ésta fuera la negativa.

—¿Algo que proteger?...— si no es por su naturaleza seria, le hubieran parecido graciosas aquellas palabras, pero más que graciosas le parecieron ridículas. — Para mi, Sesshomaru, eso es totalmente innecesario — empezó a mover sus garras dispuesto a atacar, pero el comandante bestia se transformó en el Gran Perro gigante, el completo yokai — _"Sólo quiero ser yo quien pueda derrotarte"._

_._

_._

Sus deseos fueron completamente destruidos cuando por fin se dio cuenta que su padre había muerto a manos de un simple mortal —"_Moriste de una manera patética al proteger a una mujer humana e Inuyasha"— _Pero esto le hacía saber de la manera más satisfactoria que ya no existía ser vivo más poderoso que él: El Gran Sesshomaru.

Se encontraba observando el lugar de los hechos, viendo como las llamas consumían aquel palacio que había dado vida a su medio hermano. Por su instinto, sintió que alguien quería atacarlo por detrás.**— **¡Creímos que había muerto! — gritó uno de los guardias del castillo que aún quedaban vivos y que pensaba atacarlo por la espalda. Cuando Sesshomaru se disponía a matarlo por su osadía de acercarse a él, antes de que pudiera si quiera moverse, una humana que tenía facha de ser sacerdotisa pudo detener el ataque. Pero para su sorpresa, el ataque que detuvo no fue el de él, si no el de los guardias.

—Se equivocan, él no fue el que hizo esto — no se iba a apiadar de la vida de esos hombres por la insolencia de haberlo molestado, sin embargo, aborreció a aquella mujer por haber evitado que los aniquilara, así desquitaría su ira por lo sucedido.

—Es la Sacerdotisa Midoriko — gritó uno de los presentes.

—Señorita Midoriko, debemos matarlo es un demonio — Sesshomaru estaba escuchando las estúpidas conversaciones de esos hombres sin la más mínima intención de dejarlos vivos, pero algo le causó una minúscula impresión.

—No lo molesten... si quieren seguir vivos — al parecer aquella mujer llamada Midoriko, era muy inteligente para saber quién era y con quien se enfrentaban aquellos hombres que no correrían con la suerte de seguir con vida si se decidían a atacarlo. Pero muy por encima de quererlos salvar, Midoriko tenía curiosidad por conocer al gran Sesshomaru.

—Pero usted puede matarlo... —insistieron los soldados. Ella les dirigió una mirada de reproche, a lo que decidieron de la manera más rápida retirarse para empezar a apagar las llamas o preferiblemente huir.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y quedó observando a aquella mujer sin tener ninguna expresión en su rostro, tan calmado como si en su alma no albergara el alma de un demonio, con esa postura de una tranquilidad envidiable.

Midoriko sabía que aquel ser tenía la apariencia de un humano, pero aquellos rumores eran verdaderamente erróneos, sesshomaru no tenía la apariencia de un simple humano: era bello, hermoso, con músculos y garras seductoras; su rostro lo hacía ver delicado y pareciera que no mata ni a un insecto. Pero eso era lo que era: un demonio despiadado y sin corazón que mata a cualquiera que se atreviese en su camino; que no piensa dos veces en asesinar si le dirigen la palabra o la mirada.

Ella pasó a su lado y se detuvo unos instantes antes de seguir su camino— te pido que no los sigas, no los asesines — dicho esto siguió su camino como si nada hubiese pasado, incluso Sesshomaru se sintió indignado ante la insolencia de aquella mujer, pero él era lo bastante poderoso como para tomarle tanta importancia.

Simplemente se fue de aquel lugar maldiciendo su suerte por no saber donde habían quedado las espadas de su padre.

.

.

— _"Una humana insignificante jamás podrá igualar el poder del gran sesshomaru..." — _pensó el poderoso Yokai cuando se encontraba al pie de una cascada. Había escuchado rumores entre demonios, que una poderosa sacerdotisa purificaba las almas de cualquiera ser maligno sin importar lo poderoso que éste fuera. Sin embargo, esto no era de su incumbencia o más bien no le importaba en lo absoluto. Pero ella cometió el error de atravesarse en su camino, hubiera sido mejor asesinarla junto con aquellos hombres para desquitar el odio que mantenía de su padre — Ese olor — como invocando a aquella mujer, de pronto sintió su asqueroso olor a sangre.

Quería aprovechar para atacarla y hacerle pagar su insolencia, sin embargo, al llegar al sitio de donde provenía aquella esencia, se encontró con una desagradable escena de aquella mujer siendo atacada por un demonio deforme con garras a los lados y un solo ojo, completamente asqueroso. La mujer no dejaba de pelear, sin embargo llevaba las de perder, el mounstro la tenía arrinconada en un árbol, listo para dar el golpe final. Ella mantenía un campo de energía para protegerse, pero fácilmente fue deshecho por el yokai. En un estado inconsciente, Sesshomaru se dirigió a aquel monstruo y con un solo movimiento de sus garras lo destruyó.

Midoriko se quedó sorprendida ante esa imagen impecable de Sesshomaru "defendiéndola" o de lo que sea que hayan sido sus intenciones, pero la había salvado. Atónita ante la escena que estaba presenciando, cayó rendida soltando el aire contenido del terror — no... no tenías que hacer eso — aquel hermoso ser sacudió sus garras manchadas de la sangre de aquel demonio. Y contestó con algo que parecía una sonrisa.

—Parece que no eres tan poderosa,— se mantenía de espaldas de ella, quien estaba recargada en un árbol— aunque no me sorprende siendo una humana.

—Así que solo viniste a probar mi poder — esbozó una débil sonrisa un poco decepcionada de que no lo hubiera hecho con intención de salvarla. Él no contestó. — Pero... de cualquier forma, gracias — .Las intenciones de sesshomaru no eran entablar una amistad con aquella despreciable mujer, pero lo que hizo lo realizó de forma inconsciente al sentir impotencia de si mismo por quedarse viendo mientras aquel demonio la torturaba. No... más bien era por que él se había decidido a matarla, o eso era lo que se repetía mentalmente.

—Se supone que purificas las almas — le contestó con un tono déspota, Midoriko tomó esto como un reproche al no saberse defender.

—No fue eso, me descuidé cuando atacó a kirara — giró su vista hacia el gatito de dos colas que se encontraba en sus brazos, él los miró por encima del hombro aún sin darle la cara de frente. Le pareció aún más ridículo que ella se dejara atacar con tal de proteger a un simple felino.

—Esa es la peor debilidad de los humanos — dicho esto se preparaba para marcharse, entonces Midoriko le dijo algo que tenía que ver con las palabras de su padre y se detuvo en seco.

—Te equivocas — sonrió — el tener a alguien que debes proteger, te da las fuerzas casi ilimitadas para seguir luchando aún cuando se tiene perdida la batalla. La principal razón es querer mantener con vida a tus seres queridos.

Analizó un poco las palabras, pero siguió manteniéndose firme con que eso era una tontería. Además no se podía dar el lujo de dudar ya que era el ser más poderoso existente, y ahora podría continuar con los planes de su imperio una vez que le fuesen entregadas las espadas. Se marchó levitando con una majestuosidad innata y encantadora a los ojos de la sacerdotisa. Ella se levantó como pudo y llevó consigo a la gata kirara, quien estaba convulsionándose debido al veneno que había recibido en la pelea por defender a Midoriko.

—Perdóname kirara. Tenía que...— miró en dirección de donde se había ido.

Curó sus heridas y las de la felina usando sus poderes espirituales combinado con las hiervas medicinales de la región.

.

.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar Sesshomaru — la verdad era que su encuentro había sido intencional por parte de Midoriko ya que sintió su presencia en aquel lugar. Al principio cuando vio a tantos hombres muertos, sintió un vuelco en el corazón al pensar que pudo haber sido él quien realizó aquella masacre. No quería pensar siquiera que tendría que matarlo, no quería verlo muerto por sus propias manos.

Sesshomaru vio de reojo su expresión. —Ya estaban así — le contestó como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos. Y esas simples palabras le causaron un gran alivio a la sacerdotisa a pesar de que no estaban frente a un bonito paisaje. Esto le estaba pareciendo raro y absurdo, no era nada bueno que congeniara con alguien como él, y sin embargo ya estaba ahí, a su lado, extrañamente emocionada cuando sintió su presencia cerca.

Los cuerpos de los soldados que estaban tirados, sin duda había sido por una de las guerrillas quizá con la interferencia de alguno que otro demonio de parte de alguno de los bandos. No entendía la razón de que sesshomaru estuviese en aquel lugar, pero no le importaba, estaba cerca de ella y eso le causaba tranquilidad, a decir verdad demasiada, tanto que le dio temor.

Se quedó contemplando su rostro hasta que no muchos minutos después, el olor a sangre y podredumbre hizo que llegaran más demonios, quienes al ver a Midoriko quisieron atacarla, pues corría el rumor de que era la sacerdotisa más poderosa, única en el mundo. Ella se puso en guardia para empezar a atacar desenvainando su espada.

Sesshomaru quiso alejarse del lugar pues no era algo que le importase lo que pasara con aquella mujer. Sin embargo, quería ver sus verdaderos poderes, si era cierto que con solo tocarlos podía purificar las almas de los yokai. — ¡Kirara! — por un momento le pareció absurdo que llevara a su pequeña gata a aquel lugar, pero se dio cuenta que no era una felina normal cuando Midoriko la lanzó a los aires y se transformó. Aumentó considerablemente su tamaño, los colmillos se le alargaron, le creció una mata de pelo leonina en el cuello y tanto sus patas como las puntas de su cola estallaron en llamas. Midoriko se lanzó a ella y se subió en su lomo.

Ya en los aires observó que, cuando tocaba a las serpientes demonio, salía la luz de sus almas completamente purificadas. Así acabó con cientos de ellas, y kirara también le ayudaba a acabar con aquellas bestias. Era una lucha interminable y siguieron llegando más, pero ella no se notaba cansada, ni siquiera la habían podido lastimar. Esto le sorprendió al gran yokai, ya que sintió que quería salir a relucir en su interior la incómoda sensación de haber estado equivocado en cuanto a los humanos. Pero se dio cuenta de que ella no era una simple humana y no merecía llevar esa denominación al tener un poder superior a los de esos seres insignificantes.

Hubo algo más extraño en aquella pelea, ya que a pesar de que él también era un demonio y no tenía relación alguna con aquellos, ninguno lo atacaba, como si no sintieran su presencia. Incluso pasaban a su lado y no lo notaban. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Midoriko había creado un campo de energía alrededor de él para mantenerlo protegido. Aquella mujer poseía unos poderes superiores a los que él le adjudicaba, tantos como para estar en batalla y mantenerlo seguro.

Al contrario de causarle agradecimiento por aquel gesto, lo enfureció e irritó como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Esa humana lo desafió al sentirse con el deber de creer que podía protegerlo. A caso no se daba cuenta de que él era un ser casi invencible. Se sintió indignado, enojado; ella lo quería hacerse sentir inútil, inservible, delicado; y lo peor de todo era que lo quería hacerse ver débil, decrépito.

—Estúpida humana — rompió el campo que lo mantenía oculto de los demonios, no sin haberse lastimado, ya que aquel campo estaba hecho de energía completamente pura y sesshomaru era un demonio completo. Ignorando sus heridas y cegado por el desprecio que sintió hacia ella, se dirigió directamente a atacarla.

Ya en los aires con cientos de demonios rodeándola, fue en ese instante en que Midoriko lanzó su espada hacia él. Sesshomaru, por primera vez confundido y más encolerizado que nunca, la atacó con uno de sus látigos haciéndole un rasguño en el vientre, con la intención de hacerla sufrir y matarla lentamente. Pero se sintió corrompido y lleno de una mezcla de sentimientos de culpabilidad al darse cuenta de que ella no había lanzado la espada hacia él, si no a uno de los demonios que lo pensaba atacar con veneno por la espalda y que en su momento no se había dado cuenta por pensar solo en aniquilarla a ella.

— Sessho...— susurró. Sus ojos expresaron tristeza y decepción.

Se sintió presa del pánico cuando la vio derribarse junto con kirara quien había recibido también su ataque. Rápidamente fue hacia ella quien se caía y muchos demonios intentaron tomarla. Pero Sesshomaru los derrotó sin piedad mientras aumentaba la velocidad para evitar que ella llegara al suelo. La tomó de la mano y la atrajo contra él para después cargarla entre sus brazos y tomar a la gata quien se había vuelto a convertir en una simple felina. Disminuyó su velocidad hasta llegar al suelo.

Se dio cuenta de que los demonios se retiraron y pudo ver nuevamente aquél campo de energía en que eran envueltos. Tuvo un sentimiento de alivio al darse cuenta que eso era una señal que seguía viva.

—Despierta Midoriko — no entendía por que ella había insistido tanto en protegerlo, ni mucho menos que era aquel sentimiento tan incomodo que lo invadía al verla a ella en ese estado. Sabía que era principalmente su culpa, pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería aceptar que se sentía culpable; si nunca lo había hecho, si siempre había matado por la osadía de los humanos... ¿Por que ahora le importaba la vida de aquella mujer?

—¿Te encuentras bien? — él no contestó, pero se sintió aliviado de que ella estuviera bien...

—Yo no...— no alcanzaba a comprender por que intentaba disculparse.

—Descuida, no lo sabías...— se separó de él y se puso de pie — lo mejor es que no te hayan hecho daño. — Aún cuando él la había atacado, aún cuando intentó eliminarla, aún así... aún así ella se preocupaba por que no le hubieran hecho nada, aún sabiendo que él era un demonio muy poderoso y difícilmente podían atacarlo, ella solo se preocupó por mantenerlo a salvo.

—¿Por que...?— ella sonrió.

—Te dije que los humanos protegemos a nuestros seres queridos — se acercó a él, le puso una mano en su mejilla y curó sus heridas con sus poderes espirituales. Sesshomaru no hizo ningún intento por quitarle su mano, al contrario, sintió la necesidad de tocar la de ella.. Pero en lugar de eso solo apretó sus puños. Él no podía caer en esos juegos absurdos en los que había caído su padre. Le agarró su mano y la retiró.

—Soy el gran Sesshomaru, nadie puede derrotarme.

—Haz de saber que ahora que ha muerto tu padre, muchos demonios lucharán por atacarte y obtener tus poderes, o tener el privilegio de haberte... eliminado — pronunció esto con mucho dolor.

—Que estupidez — le dio la espalda.

—Ya lo se...— hizo una mueca de dolor en el lugar donde éste le había hecho daño — pero... pero aún así no permitiré que nadie se te acerque.

—Haz lo que te plazca — desde ese momento, sesshomaru se hizo una promesa en su subconsciente: cuidaría a aquella humana hasta que se recuperara de aquel ataque hecho por él mismo.

Todo se volvió oscuro y se escuchó un grito desgarrador.—¡NO!— ninguno de los dos lo vio venir. Un demonio que había podido distinguir su campo de protección, dirigió un ataque con todas sus fuerzas hacia la sacerdotisa, pero Sesshomaru se interpuso recibiéndolo directamente: protegiendo a Midoriko.

Ella, con uno de sus poderes espirituales lo derrotó, ni siquiera intentó purificarlo, simplemente lo asesinó. — Sesshomaru — se acercó temblorosa al cuerpo del hermoso yokai, que yacía en el suelo — Sesshomaru... despierta por favor — como le sucedió a sesshomaru con sus sentimientos indescifrables, Midoriko también lloraba por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que era niña. Como sacerdotisa no se le permitía llorar, incluso sentirse humana, mucho menos enamorarse, pero como no hacerlo de aquel ser tan atractivo y que a pesar de tener una naturaleza maligna, realmente no lo era. Ya la había salvado dos veces y sintió que todo de ella ya le pertenecía, su cuerpo y su alma.

Éste se puso de pié, echando sonidos lastimeros. Se acercó a él evitando que flaqueara y puso sus manos en la cintura del hermoso yokai. — No debiste hacerlo — pero él no le contestó.

Ella lo subió encima de kirara, él no opuso resistencia para ser ayudado. Caminaron hasta alejarse de todo aquel aire contaminado de sangre. — Llegaron a una zona libre de toda presencia maligna. Se sentaron en el tronco de un árbol y ella curó sus heridas aún olvidándose de las propias. Solo se limitó a tomarse una mezcla de hiervas medicinales. La sacerdotisa se quedó contemplando su rostro, el cual se dirigía hacia otro lado mirando fijamente hacia la nada. Le gustaba, se había dado cuenta de que él le gustaba.

Se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos dirigiéndolo al de ella. Sesshomaru mantenía su mirada fija, pero inconcientemente se posó en los ojos de ella. Las perlas doradas de sus ojos eran hermosas pero frías, sin ningún sentimiento que ella pudiese descifrar. Ella siguió la ruta de sus sensuales labios y los besó sin que él correspondiera a aquel gesto con el que los humanos expresan su amor. Realmente no esperaba lo contrario, pero se sintió dichosa de aquel momento fugaz en que por fin pudo sentir la cálida piel de sus labios unidos a los de ella. Por un instante, quizá el desesperado deseo de que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos, sintió que Sesshomaru había rozado su mejilla, pero solo fue su imaginación (o eso era lo que ella creía). Se separó de él y vió como su rostro no había cambiado, si a caso en lo más mínimo.

—En un mundo como éste, ser despiadado te mantiene vivo — ella se heló al sentir esa voz ronca y seductora tan cerca.

—No me importaría morir, si lo hago por ti — contestó en automático y era porque realmente sentía eso.

—"_Precisamente..." — _quizá en lo más profundo de su ser, ese era el peor temor de Sesshomaru. Si, fue verdad lo que le respondió a su padre aquella noche de luna, realmente creía innecesario el proteger a alguien. Si bien, consideraba a la raza humana como algo que no tenía el derecho ni de existir, pero creía aún más innecesario el tener que enamorarse de alguien para después perderlo.

A menos que poseyera aquella espada que con un solo movimiento podría regresar a la vida a 100 hombres...

.

_(Pasó mucho tiempo, el yokai y la sacerdotisa se convirtieron en compañeros de batalla ya que Midoriko nunca se recuperó del ataque hecho por Sesshomaru y viceversa. Aún cuando Sesshomaru se negara a aceptarlo, siempre actuaba invisible ante los ojos de cualquiera, protegiéndola, siempre tras su sombra, oculto para que nadie se diera cuenta que el gran sesshomaru estaba con una humana, al grado que Midoriko se convirtió en una leyenda invencible, siempre protegiendo a las aldeas y a los humanos, aún cuando él intentaba convencerla de lo contrario. El poder de ambos aumentó considerablemente, llegando a creerse que eran los seres más poderosos de la tierra (por separado, aunque ellos siempre estuvieran juntos))._

_._

Kirara y Midoriko se encontraban en un río bañándose — No me mires así kirara — la gatita se desconcertó y se le quedó mirando, quizá era la necesidad Midoriko por hablar con alguien, ya que todo ese tiempo se había sentido sola un poco sola, hasta que se encontró con Sesshomaru. — No me malentiendas, no es que no quiera purificar su alma, es solo que... su alma ya es pura. Aún cuando él no se ha dado cuenta, su alma es buena.

Cuando regresaron al lugar donde había dejado a Sesshomaru, éste ya no se encontraba. No se extrañó de que se fuera, pues no era algún animal domado, sino que era libre, como lo era ella. Pero tuvo la terrible sensación de que ya nunca volvería a verlo.

.

Sesshomaru se dirigió al lugar que le habían indicado su padre le dejó la espada. Se podía transportar a lugares lejanos si sentía que Midoriko corre algún peligro, pero al lugar a donde iba, no podía sentirse nada, ya que aquel lugar estaba protegido por el árbol sabio, y que solo se podía encontrar por aquellos a quienes él permitía entrar en un campo de protección tan poderoso como el de la sacerdotisa. Sin embargo, aún sabiendo que era muy poderosa, algo en el fondo le advertía que no se separara de ella o el resultado sería fatal. Como era de esperarse, ignoró esos sentimientos incompetentes.

.

— El yokai que siempre está contigo es muy poderoso... — sintió una voz y una presencia maligna detrás de ella.

—¿Quién eres? — se puso en guardia y kirara dejó ver sus filosos dientes cuando se transformó.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos derrotaste por proteger a aquel ser?, tu naturaleza de mujer humana se le olvidó purificar nuestras almas, y ahora venimos por la tuya y por la de aquel yokai, ya que él quedó dañado por ti. Aquel llamado sesshomaru, es el ser más poderoso, pero no tanto como yo. Sin embargo si me fusiono con él cuando muera...

—¡Cállate!, jamás dejaré que te le acerques o lo toques.

—No seas ingenua sacerdotisa. Tu fin y el de ese yokai está cerca. Él está hacia el sur, primero lo mataré a él para que tu sufras y después seguiré contigo. — se preparaba para irse cuando ella lo atacó.

—¡No te atrevas, no te lo permitiré! — La verdadera guerra comenzó para Midoriko, la energía maligna que poseía aquel ser era más poderosa y más potente que la de Sesshomaru y que la de ella juntos, sin embargo, no lo dejaría con vida, no dejaría que lastimara a su precioso y amado Sesshomaru. Como se prometió una vez que jamás dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, ni siquiera los humanos. Éstos pensamientos le dieron las fuerzas suficientes para luchar contra aquel demonio, aún si lo único que conseguiría sería su muerte.

Creyó que sería poco el tiempo que duraría con vida, pero para sorpresa de ella, fue más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y eso eran las fuerzas que le daba el amor que sentía por Sesshomaru. Aquel que ella sin saber donde se encontraba ni por que no llegaba a rescatarla como siempre lo había hecho, fue por la espada de su padre con el temor de que si alguna vez ella moría, tendría la certeza de regresarla a la vida con la ayuda de tenseiga. Esto no se lo contó a nadie, ni siquiera a la propia Midoriko.

Habían pasado siete días y siete noches desde aquella pelea interminable, hasta que decidió lo que sería bueno para todos, principalmente para Sesshomaru. Se dio cuenta que nunca podrían derrotar a aquel ser que parecía invencible y que solo buscaba fusionarse con su amado Sesshomaru.

Así, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sesshomaru y de que aquel demonio intentaba retirarse y atacarlo a él, ella lo introdujo en una cueva.

—¡Midoriko! — corrió rápidamente hacia ella, cuando vio que se introducía en una cueva con aquel demonio, pero ella no lo dejó pasar creando un campo de energía. Sesshomaru intentó con todos sus esfuerzos destruir ese campo, pero solo lograba dañarse. Nadie podía entrar y nadie podía salir, tampoco había dejado pasar a kirara.

La sacerdotisa sabía que se acercaba su fin, y que si ella moría seguiría aquel a quien tanto amaba. Sintió nostalgia al saber que ya nunca más volvería a contemplar su hermoso rostro, aquel rostro frío que ocultaba sus sentimientos solo para no ser lastimado. Y pensó en su futuro, en su vida: que aún que ella muriera, los demás demonios seguirían persiguiéndolo para conseguir sus poderes.

_—_No me deja entrar_ — _volteo a ver a kirara, quien hacía sonidos de estar llorando, junto con él, que lloraba desesperado y lleno de rabia por no haber hecho nada por protegerla, esa energía incluso le impedía convertirse en su verdadera forma de yokao _— "¡Estúpida!, diste tu vida para proteger a los insignificantes humanos"_ — de la cueva salió una perla de color violeta, él la tomó en sus manos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: sin importar que él usara a Tesaiga, ella no volvería a la vida por que ni siquiera estaba muerta. — "_Nadie merecía que dieras tu vida por... por esos inservibles humanos, Midoriko"— _En ese instante, cayó una gota de sus lagrimas en la perla, y se escuchó una voz.

—_Perdóname mi amado Sesshomaru... pero no puedo dejar que sigas llorando por mi, ésta perla te curará las heridas que te he causado, borrándome por completo de tu memoria, y perdóneme por no haberme quedado a tu lado, no sabes cuanto me habría gustado vivir contigo el tiempo que mi vida de humana me permitiera...— _ un brillo cegador resplandeció, de pronto Sesshomaru se encontraba en un bosque, cuando vio a unas criaturas que parecían ranas.

• • •

Quizá Midoriko pudo borrar la memoria de Sesshomaru con sus últimos poderes, pero lo que no hizo fue borrar ese desprecio que se incrementó más al creer que ella había muerto por los humanos. Es quizá por eso que los odia con un desprecio incontrolable. Por que creyó que por causa de esos humanos, había desaparecido la única persona que tanto amaba. Y tal vez eso era lo que ella quería, prefería que odiara a los de su raza a que se odiara a si mismo, pues por la persona que murió fue por él no por nadie más.

Al estar cerca de esa perla, Sesshomaru siente una tristeza incontrolable, no digna de él. Es por eso que nunca la quiere poseer como tantos demonios, es un yokai muy poderoso y no cree necesario tenerla en sus manos.

Pero lo que él nunca supo es que Midoriko murió por protegerlo a él, quien era el que le importaba más que ella, más que la vida de una aldea completa. Entonces de su alma y las de aquellos demonios se creó "La Perla de Shikon", creada por las cuatro almas: _Arami Tama_ (valor para luchar y proteger a tus seres queridos); _Nigimi Tama_ (amistad representada por kirara su mascota inseparable); _Kushimi Tama _(la sabiduría y sus poderes espirituales); y _Sakimi Tama _ (representado por su amor hacia Sesshomaru).

Aquella perla que con poseerla cualquier demonio se volvería más poderoso. Pero lejos de crear algo que volviera a los demonios o humanos más poderosos, Midoriko creó la perla con el único propósito de mantener a cualquiera lejos de su bello Sesshomaru. No le importaba que se volvieran inmortales, ni que se destruyeran unos contra otros, siempre y cuando se mantuvieran lejos de él, para que siguieran aquella perla como una carnada. Pelearía toda la eternidad si fuera necesario, solo para mantenerlo a salvo.

Sin embargo conforme avanzaba la vida de aquel yokai y se encontraba cerca de la perla de shikon, los recuerdos le venían y sentía la necesidad de salvar aunque sea a un humano, como algo que debería hacer para sentirse más tranquilo, aunque nunca lo lograra. Y se le atravesó una niña en el camino llamada Rin...

Quizá algún día recupere sus recuerdos, quizá nunca lo haga, pero siempre tendrá esa sensación de haber amado alguna vez a una humana y haber estado dispuesto a dar su vida por ella. Pero esa niña que se mantiene a su lado, ha llenado de alguna manera aquel huequito en su corazón. Aunque cuando la perla de Shikón sea destruida, sus recuerdos regresarán y él buscará la manera de regresarla a la vida.)

**_• • •_**

**_""Dice el anciano Myouga, que no importa que tan fuerte hayan sido sus poderes espirituales, es imposible luchar contra esa cantidad de monstros. Probablemente Midoriko poseía a un poderoso aliado luchando a su lado...""_**

**_• • •_**

.

-.-.-.-.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-.-.-.-.

.

Ahora saben la historia detrás de Midoriko completamente inventada por mi jejejej. Y también es mi manera de entender por que Sesshomaru dejó a Rin en la aldea con la anciana Kaede, él fue a revivir a Midoriko XP.

Comentarios! sugerencias, se acepta de todo. ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? háganmelo saber.

Se cuidan ! nos vemos en mis otras historias!


End file.
